User blog:Porterfield/Vote on the Golden Globe Motion Picture Nominees
You may not care about which films and actors, of all those nominated, actually win the Golden Globes, but it's important to check out the list of nominees if you're looking for something comparable- a preview if you will- to which films and actors will get the nod at the big one, the Academy Awards. For many people, the Golden Globes are a vital precursor to predict the nominees and winners for the Oscars, so if you want to get a head start on your Oscar pool, check out the nominee lists below, vote for your personal picks, and come back to see the results! In the film division of these awards, The Artist is leading for nominations with 6, followed by The Help and The Descendants, which are both nominated for 5 awards. Moneyball, The Ides of March, and Midnight in Paris have each been nominated for 4 Golden Globes. Best Motion Picture - Drama *The Descendants *The Help *Hugo *The Ides of March *Moneyball *War Horse Which film should win Best Drama? The Descendants The Help Hugo The Ides of March Moneyball War Horse Best Performance By An Actress In A Motion Picture – Drama *Glenn Close, Albert Nobbs *Viola Davis, The Help *Rooney Mara, The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo (2011) *Meryl Streep, The Iron Lady *Tilda Swinton, We Need To Talk About Kevin Which actress should win? Glenn Close Viola Davis Rooney Mara Meryl Streep Tilda Swinton Best Performance By An Actor In A Motion Picture – Drama *George Clooney, The Descendants *Leonardo DiCaprio, J. Edgar *Michael Fassbender, Shame *Ryan Gosling, The Ides of March *Brad Pitt, Moneyball Which actor should win? George Clooney Leondardo DiCaprio Michael Fassbender Ryan Gosling Brad Pitt Best Motion Picture – Comedy Or Musical *50/50 *The Artist *Bridesmaids *Midnight in Paris *My Week With Marilyn Which film should win Best Comedy or Musical? 50/50 The Artist Bridesmaids Midnight in Paris My Week With Marilyn Best Performance By An Actress in A Motion Picture – Comedy Or Musical *Jodie Foster, Carnage *Charlize Theron, Young Adult *Kristen Wiig, Bridesmaids *Michelle Williams, My Week With Marilyn *Kate Winslet, Carnage Which actress should win? Jodie Foster Charlize Theron Kristen Wiig Michelle Williams Kate Winslet Best Performance By An Actor In A Motion Picture – Comedy Or Musical *Jean Dujardin, The Artist *Brendan Gleeson, The Guard *Joseph Gordon-Levitt, 50/50 *Ryan Gosling, Crazy, Stupid, Love *Owen Wilson, Midnight in Paris Which actor should win? Jean Dujardin Brendan Gleeson Joseph Gordon-Levitt Ryan Gosling Owen Wilson Best Animated Feature Film *The Adventures of Tintin *Arthur Christmas *Cars 2 *Puss in Boots *Rango Which film should win? The Adventures of Tintin Arthur Christmas Cars 2 Puss in Boots Rango Best Performance By An Actress In A Supporting Role In A Motion Picture *Berenice Bejo, The Artist *Jessica Chastain, The Help *Janet McTeer, Albert Nobbs *Octavia Spencer, The Help *Shailene Woodley, The Descendants Which supporting actress should win? Berenice Bejo Jessica Chastain Janet McTeer Octavia Spencer Shailene Woodley Best Performance By An Actor In A Supporting Role In A Motion Picture *Kenneth Branagh, My Week With Marilyn *Albert Brooks, Drive *Jonah Hill, Moneyball *Viggo Mortensen, A Dangerous Method *Christopher Plummer, Beginners Which supporing actor should win? Kenneth Branagh Albert Brooks Jonah Hill Viggo Mortensen Christopher Plummer Best Director – Motion Picture *Woody Allen, Midnight in Paris *George Clooney, The Ides of March *Michel Hazanvicius, The Artist *Alexander Payne, The Descendants *Martin Scorsese, Hugo Which director should win? Woody Allen George Clooney Michel Hazanvicius Alexander Payne Martin Scorsese Category:Blog posts